


After Surgery Care

by winters_girl17



Series: The actor and the coach [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Anterior Cruciate Ligament and Posterior Cruciate Ligament Grade III injuries. That's a mouthful, but that's what happened to me. After being told that I had torn both my ACL and PCL and required surgery, I was less than happy. Then came the call that caused my roommate to take off to Southern California and made me bound for New York City. Unable to be steady on my feet is what winds me up in the apartment of my boyfriend, none other than Mr Sebastian Stan himself. Being laid up can't be too bad with him to wait on me hand and foot.





	1. Chapter 1

                A month and a half ago I was told I had a torn ACL and a torn PCL. In that time, I had gone to Washington DC to celebrate my thirty second birthday. I had gone to New York for a weekend to spend some time with my boyfriend, and worked like crazy. Just three weeks ago, my mother came from inland for me to have surgery. My amazing, sweetheart of a boyfriend had even come down from New York for the operation. Both stayed around the city until I was settled and let my roommate take over keeping an eye on me. It went great for a week and a half until she got a call that she had to unexpectedly take off to California for a family emergency.

                I was prepared to make due with just being by myself. My mother wasn’t too thrilled with the idea but wasn’t able to come and fetch me. Sebastian, however, was on the first train down here. Since I was out of work for the next two months and needed someone to keep an eye on me, Sebastian decided to take some time off. That’s what led to this, me sitting on my bed directing Sebastian what I wanted to put in my suitcase.

                “I want that one.” I said pointing to the flimsy, what used to be nightgown. It barely covered my body but it wasn’t constricting to my knee at all.

                “I’ve seen everything you sleep in, but I’ve never seen this.” He said holding it up.

                “That’s because it barely covers my ass.” I said lightly chuckling. “Them shorts too.” I added.

                “Now, I have seen these and _they_ barely cover your ass.” He said with a light chuckle.

                “But they cover them.” I snorted. “These won’t constrict and block the bandages.” I added.

                “You just wanna show me your ass.” He said with a smirk as he threw the pajamas in the suitcase.

                “Oh yeah. I’m totally trying to seduce you with my barely their pajamas.” I snorted. “Nothing’s sexier than barely their clothes and an immobilizer on my knee.” I laughed.

                “Oh, yeah.” Sebastian said with a laugh. “That’s _exactly_ what turns me on.” He laughed walking over and softly pecking my lips.

                A giggle left my lips when I felt his beard scratch my skin. He moved from my lips and rubbed his face in my neck tickling me with his beard. As I started laughing and squealing, I felt him smile into my neck. He leaned away and pushed my hair out of my face before cupping my cheek and pressing another kiss to my lips.

                “What else do you need packed?” He asked.

                “Um….” I started trailing off. Maneuvering towards the suitcase, I peered inside. Shorts, tank tops, underwear, _those_ pajamas, toiletries, my laptop bag was nearby, the medicines I was on. “I think you have it all.” I said looking up at him.

                “Good. Lemme take these bags out and I’ll be back for you.” He said with a soft smile. “Don’t move.” He added giving me a knowing look.

                He zipped up my suitcase and lifted it and my laptop and carried it out the door. I reached over and wrapped my arms around my giant green frog, _Mr. Frogger,_ and smiled into the top of his head. Sebastian and I had been together for four months now and I couldn’t be happier. He had just been coming out of a long-term relationship with a rather nasty breakup when we met. He was in my coastal city filming, thankfully film had come back to our city and state, when we met. I was walking out to my car after a long pharmacy shift when he pulled up in his rental car asking for directions. It just so happened that he was looking for a local smoothie shop and I happened to be _going_ to.

                Walking a little closer to his car; I told him that I was going there and he could follow me. He eagerly agreed and followed me. When we arrived the shop we both parked and he insisted on buying mine to say thank you. He went on to tell me that he just wanted to get away from set for a bit and asked if I wanted to sit with him. We talked for a couple hours that day and exchanged numbers, me offering to be a friend and able to talk if he needed it. Neither of us were looking for anything but the more we talked the more we both realized the chemistry. At the end of his four-week long filming stent, he left the city leaving his _girlfriend_ behind. He left with the promise of us finding a way to make this work. In the following months, he flew to the city when he could and I had no problem using my Amtrak rewards and going to New York.

                Coming from a small town in central North Carolina, big cities wasn’t my thing. I had been to New York a few times, having panic attacks each time upon getting lost. On my first trip to the City, I had gotten lost and panicked. Thankfully I could get Sebastian on the phone and he was able to meet me where I was. After calming me down, he walked with me back to his apartment and for the rest of my trip, he went with me if I went anywhere. While I wasn’t thrilled to be on my own in the city, New York was worth it if Sebastian was in it.

                “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Sebastian said walking back into the room.

                “You. Us.” I said with a smile. My words and smile caused a smile to cross his face.

                “I’ve never fallen for a girl as fast as I’ve fallen for you and I’ve never felt this way with another girl before.” He said with a soft smile. He cupped my jaw before continuing. “I love you.”

                My heart stopped. Those three words that I wanted to hear from him, he had said. After only four months, he had said he loved me. I bit my lip looking up at him and snaked my arm around his neck. I pulled his face to mine and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a slow kiss, full of passion and tenderness.

                “I love you too.” I softly murmured against his lips. “And we should probably go, if we want to make the train to New York.” I added pulling away slightly.

                “What time is it?” He asked against my lips coming in for another kiss.

                I dodged his lips and spoke. “It’s three thirty.”

                “Shit.” He said quickly. “We’ve gotta go.” He added.

                He quickly gathered me up and helped me to the car. Sebastian quickly ran back and made sure everything was cut off and locked up the house. After climbing into the car, we were on the way for the drive back to the train station. Sebastian went on to tell me that he would be leaving the car at the station and we would have his car once we arrived in the city. Once we arrived at the train station, he grabbed a little cart and loaded up my three bags and helped me out. I took a seat on my suitcase and Sebastian wheeled the cart complete with me on it to the platform.

                They loaded up my bags and Sebastian helped me onto the train. Even though it wasn’t a long ride, he was able to get a sleeper car so that I would be comfortable on the ride. Once getting me settled on the makeshift bed, he pulled off my backpack. While my laptop bag had my computer in it, my backpack had snacks, my pain meds, and all my power cords. He took a seat on the bed and I snuggled up in his arms. He powered up my computer and made a spot for it and pulled up Netflix. We both got comfortable and put on a movie. Within a few moments, I fell asleep in his arms, partly from the meds and partly from him playing with my hair. My mind drifted to the last time I was in New York.

_Four weeks ago_

_“I made reservations for us tonight.” Sebastian said into the phone. “There’s going to be a dress dropped off at the door and I want you to wear it tonight.” He added._

_“Ok.” I said with a sigh. “Is it far?” I added._

_“A little but babe, I’m going to be home in time.” He said. “We’re going to be riding together, don’t worry. Tonight’s just special.” He added._

_“Ok, love.” I said with a soft smile and a soft blush. “What time do I need to be ready?” I asked._

_“I’ll be there at six thirty to pick you up.” He said with a smile. “So, I’ll see you in about three hours.” He added._

_There was a knock at his apartment door and I slowly rose to get it. The pain in my knee was starting to get far worse and surgery had been scheduled. I was taking it as easily as I could, but had decided to go on an already planned trip to New York to see Sebastian. I smiled as I opened the door and retrieved the dress and a vase of flowers from the delivery person. After thanking them, I shut the door and sat the flowers down._

_“Flowers, Sebastian.” I said with a soft smile._

_“What? You like sunflowers.” He questioned._

_“No, I love sunflowers.” I chuckled. “But, you didn’t have to.” I added._

_“I know I didn’t.” He said with a light chuckle. “But I wanted to. A guy doesn’t need a reason to spoil his girlfriend, does he?” He asked._

_“No, no you don’t.” I said with a light laugh. “Sebastian, the dress is beautiful.” I added._

_“It looked pretty on the rack, thought it would look better on you.” He said with a soft smile. “Who knows, maybe even better on the floor.” He added a little suggestively._

_“Oh, dear lord, you’re impossible.” I said lightly chuckling._

                “Wake up, sweetheart.” Sebastian said softly rubbing my side.

                I was lying on my right side, with my left leg straight out resting against his leg. Some time on our journey, Sebastian leaned back and my head was resting on his chest with his arms around me. They came around to let us know that the train would be pulling into the station shortly. Rubbing my side for a few, I finally started to stir.

                “Where are we?” I questioned groggily.

                “About to pull into Penn Station.” He said brushing hair out of my face.

                I nodded and started to stretch. Sebastian took this as his moment to rise and stretch himself. He packed up my computer, the battery now dead, and helped me into a sitting position. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. As the train stopped, he slipped my backpack on his back and gathered up my laptop bag and helped me off the train.  I sat on a nearby bench while he gathered up my bag and a little cart. Once again, I took a seat on my luggage and Sebastian wheeled us towards his car. He helped me into the car first before loading my bags. I noticed that I had a few missed notifications including a few on Instagram. I pulled up the app and smiled when I noticed that there was a post from Sebastian.

                It was a picture of the two of us, only the second picture of us posted on social media. I was asleep curled up in his arms with my head cocked to the side. My head was resting against his chest. You could see my hand in the bottom of the picture and Sebastian’s fingers laced with mine. I had a peaceful and serine look on my face. I smiled at the caption with the photo.

                **@imsebastianstan: brought this one home with me. Recovering after surgery, the best hands for her are my own. Welcome to your new home for the next month, @capefear_girl.**

                I took a moment to type out a reply. **@capefear_girl: New York, New York calling you home for the next little bit. It’s far removed from coastal Carolina, but with you, I won’t mind calling the Big Apple home. Love you @imsebastianstan.**

                A smile crossed my face knowing he’d see it later. My phone started dinging from friends and family. I lightly laughed at one comment.

                **@jennikarels: I have a feeling you might be calling New York home permanently. @capefear_girl @imsebastianstan**

 _That’s something I’m not ready to entertain._ I thought to myself. Not that I minded the idea of living with my boyfriend, but leaving coastal Carolina was a difficult thought. I also thought that Sebastian probably wouldn’t want to leave the city he’d called home for over two decades. However, we’d only said those three little words to each other just six hours ago. I was brought out of my mind by the sound of Sebastian’s voice.

                “What’s got you all smiley?” He asked with a smile.

                “I saw that picture of us you snapped.” I said with a smile. “I like it.” I added.

                He smiled back at me taking my hand in his as he backed out of the parking space. “So, do I.” His phone lit up signaling that he had a notification. It was an Instagram notification and it was my comment on his photo. What made me smile though, was that photo was now his wallpaper.

                “I can see that.” I said as my stomach growled.

                “Want to stop and get something to eat before going home?” He asked turning onto the busy streets of the City.

                “Yeah.” I said nodding. “These pain pills are wearing off, so it’s best I go ahead and eat before taking another one.” I added rubbing my leg.

                “Babe, why didn’t you tell me?” He said shaking his head. “I would’ve helped you into the back seat.” He added.

                “Don’t think I’m ready to be in the back seat with you yet, love.” I smirked. He just let out a laugh. “Besides, your place isn’t too far.” I added shrugging.

                We drove in comfortable silence from Midtown hand in hand. He only let go of my hand to order us some food. Pizza, that was what we had for an early dinner. It wasn’t the best for him since he was bulking up for his _Infinity War_ role but it wasn’t something that we’d let slip to Don. Cheat days, right? I watched out the window as building after building passed by, this place truly was a concrete jungle. I found myself suddenly missing all the little creeks, watersheds, and greenery of home. Sebastian started rubbing soothing circles on my hand and I turned to him and smiled. He lifted my hand and touched his lips to it.

                “We’re home.” He said with a soft smile as he pulled into the parking garage. “I’ll get you in first and settled and then I’ll grab the bags and pizza.” He added.

                “I can walk a little, you know.” I said looking at him as I tried to get out of the car. That didn’t work so well for me, I nearly fell.

                He gave me a ‘really’ look and scooped me up into his arms. Thankfully it was a short walk from where he had parked to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator, he sat me down on my uneasy feet. We stood in the elevator, him keeping an arm around me and me leaning against him. Once it dinged, he lifted me into his arms once again and carried me to his door.

                “You can set me down anytime now.” I said looking eye level with him. “Your eyes are really blue.” I added getting an up close and personal view of his eyes.

                “Well, yeah. I do have blue eyes after all.” He said arching a brow.

                I got nose to nose with him and got a big grin on my face before I spoke. “Am I invading your personal space, Sebby?”

                He laughed and unlocked the door. He walked into his apartment and deposited me on the couch. Giving me a quick peck on the lips and a stern ‘stay right here, don’t move’ he went to collect my bags and the food. I reached for the remote and flipped on the television getting comfy in his big couch. There was a knock at the door and I got slightly confused. I slowly rose and hobbled over to the door, wishing I’d remembered to bring my crutches.

                I slowly opened the door and spoke. “I thought you said stay put and don’t move.” “Oh, you’re not Bash.” I said looking at the woman in front of me.

                “And you are?” The older woman spoke. She looked a who lot like Sebastian and I quickly realized from a photo he had shown me, this was his _mother_.

                “I’m Anna.” I said with a wide smile. I limped out of the way to let her enter. “Sebastian’s girlfriend.” I added.

                She looked me over, seemingly not impressed with me. I quickly told her that Sebastian was grabbing my bags, since I had had surgery. I stood in the living room watching her and sucked a ragged breath in. She made her way into the kitchen and I thought that I should do something. So, I started to hobble towards the kitchen when the door swung open and I misstepped and nearly fell again.

                “What the hell are you doing up?” Said Sebastian’s voice exasperatedly. “I told you to sit and stay still.” He added.

                “Your mother’s here.” I blurted out as she came back into the living room.

                “What?” He asked his eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Your. Mother’s. Here.” I said slowly.

                “No, I heard you.” He said with a sigh. “Shit.” He added rubbing the back of his neck.

                “You missed lunch.” His mother said. “But, I see you’re otherwise occupied.” She added glancing at me still in his arms from where he caught me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

                “I’m going to go.” I said pointing towards the bedroom.

                “You haven’t eaten yet.” Sebastian said looking down at me. “And that’s too far to walk on your own. You nearly fell getting out of the car.” He added as I tried to get out of his arms.

                “Stop.” He said cupping my cheek. “Let me take care of you. That’s why you’re here.” He added.

                “And here I thought it was because you wanted to see me. Now, I know you just wanted to babysit me.” I teased.

                “Mom, I’m sorry I forgot about lunch.” Sebastian said looking at his mother. “She’s still healing from surgery and there was no one to make sure she didn’t fall. So, I brought her up here.” He added.

                _Do something, Anna._ I thought to myself. “You can have some pizza if you’d like. I’ll pass out probably shortly after eating. So, I won’t be awake much longer.” I said. “Please, stay.” I added.

                She regarded me for a moment watching Sebastian with me still in his arms. “I expect both of you to be up at 10 am tomorrow. I’m coming over and we _will_ have breakfast.”

                “Yes ma’am.” We both said nodding.      

                She nodded with a soft smile before bidding us goodbye. Sebastian moved around me quickly to let his mother out of the door. When his back was turned I slowly started to make my way to the bedroom. I had made it just inside the door when my knee gave out. The front door had barely shut as he said goodbye to his mother, when I hit the floor hard. The first part of my body that met the hardwood floor was my knee. I laid here holding my knee for a moment before rolling on my back. Tears pricked my eyes and I shoved my arm into my mouth to keep from screaming. The pain was nearly unbearable.  Tears streamed down my eyes as I resisted the urge to remove my arm from my mouth and scream for Sebastian. I heard the front door close and Sebastian come into the apartment.

                “Babe?” Sebastian called out. “Anna? Where are you?” He hollered walking from room to room.

                “Sebastian!” I called out hoarsely.

                Sebastian made his way towards his bedroom and gasped when he found me on the floor. “Babe!” He exclaimed rushing over.  “What the hell happened?” He asked helping me off the floor. He lifted me off the floor and sat me on the bed.

                “My knee gave out.” I sniffed. “I fell.” I added.

                “Babe, why did you try to come in here?” He questioned.

                “I was in a lot of pain and figured I’d be more comfortable in here.” I said looking up at him with big green eyes.

                “Why didn’t you wait for me?” He said looking at me. He cupped my cheek and wiped the tears with the pad of his thumb.

                “You were busy.” I winced.

                “I’m never too busy to take care of you.” He said with a sigh. “I need to look at your knee.” He added.

                I nodded and he tenderly set to work on undoing the bandage on my knee. I winced the second his fingers touched my, now more swollen, knee. He sucked in a breath when his eyes met mine. The look on my face was pure pain and he was trying to be as tender as possible. He muttered a soft ‘be right back’ and climbed off the bed. When he reached the doorway, he looked back at me. My head fell back as the tears started to flow freely. The pain was overwhelming. Sebastian quickly left the room and went to the kitchen.

                Reaching into the freezer, he quickly retrieved an icepack.  He then reached in the fridge and grabbed a drink for me. He made his way back to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed where I sat and sat the drink down. He opened the can and held it up to me as he opened the bottle of pills. I swallowed the proffered pill and he took the drink from me.

                “This is going to hurt a bit.” He said holding up the icepack.

                I nodded and he placed the icepack as gently as he could. I hissed as the coolness hit my knee. Once it was set on my knee, Sebastian walked on the other side of the bed. He got comfortable on the bed and I slid over to him and got comfortable. I laid my head on his shoulder and he slipped an arm around me. We settled on some cheesy love story that neither of us will _actually_ pay attention to; Sebastian placed a soft kiss to the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and smiled into his chest. I felt and heard him lightly laugh and slip his arms around me.

                “I love you.” He softly whispered.

                I tilted my head up to look at him and softly smiled. “I love you too.” I said as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

                It was some time later when I woke up in his arms. The pain pills had started to wear off and I needed to use the bathroom. I looked up and Sebastian was fast asleep and looking so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake him and the bathroom was nearby. _Thank God for master suites._ I thought to myself. I slowly edged off the bed and put my feet on the hardwood floor. Slowly I stood and my feet were unsteady. I gripped the bed, trying to find my balance. I felt the bed shift under my hands and my eyes snapped up to Sebastian. I watched his hand touch the spot I just vacated. _Maybe this isn’t such a good idea._ I thought to myself as my legs started to tremble under my weight. He patted the bed and his brow furrowed when his hands didn’t find a body.

                As I was about to call his name, he spoke. “You better be on this bed.” He grumbled not opening his eyes. His hand continued to reach out for me as his other hand ran across his bearded face.

                “Well, I’m not. I’m beside it though.” I said speaking up. “But, I need you to get up. I don’t know how much longer I can stand and I’m scared to let go of the bed.” I added.

                His eyes snapped open and he had a rather furious look on his face. He quickly jumped up and reached me before my legs got too weak. The only word I got out was ‘bathroom’ and Sebastian carried me to the bathroom. He allowed me to do my business in private before carrying me back to the bed. Nothing was said between either of us. I knew he was mad at my not asking him for help, but I also didn’t want to feel helpless. Once I was seated back on the bed, he asked me if I wanted anything. I shook my head ‘no’ and he stepped out of the room to make a phone call. I completely felt helpless and fresh tears started to flow. He returned after a few minutes and rushed over to the bed when he saw my free-flowing tears.

                “Draga?” He said rubbing my cheek. “What’s wrong? Do you need another pill?” He asked looking over me.

                “I’m utterly helpless.” I cried putting my hands on my face. “I can’t even walk from the bed to the bathroom without help.” I added.

                “Baby.” He started sighing. “You’re not helpless, you’re healing from surgery. You know your leg is going to be weak. When you’re all healed up, you’ll be running again, coaching and playing soccer. You’ll be out walking around the city with me.” He continued cupping my cheeks

                “I should be able to at least walk to the bathroom.” I said sniffling.

                “Sweetheart.” He said making me look at him. “Honey, you were walking until you fell. This is only a little setback.” He added looking at me.

                He leaned in a pressed a tender kiss to my lips and I quickly deepened the kiss. I pulled him to me, my hands roaming up the back of his shirt. Our kiss broke after a few seconds and he brushed the stray hairs out of my face. He softly smiled before cupping my cheek and pressing another tender kiss to my lips.  He stood after a couple before tossing me the remote.

                “You know shark week’s on, right?” He asked with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading out to DC for my birthday for the next week. So I won't be updating. I'll still be writting for Falling for You, though. See you guys in a week!!

               “Wait. What?” I asked my eyes lighting up.

                “Yeah, tonight’s the first night.” He said with a light chuckle. “That Phelps v. Shark thing.” He added with a shrug.

                “Ah, I don’t wanna see that.” I said scrunching up my nose. “Who wants to see Michael Phelps race a White Shark.” I added.

                “I’m grabbing a drink, want anything?” He asked looking back at me.

                “Whatcha got sweet wise?” I asked looking at him. “And, I’d like take a shower too.” I added.

                “You want that shower now?” He asked. “I have M&M’s and Reses.” He added with a light chuckle.

                “Yum.” I said with a grin. “I’d love that shower. Go, grab your drink.” I added.

                He took one last look before exiting the room and walking towards the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned with a drink and a bag of M&M’s. Sebastian walked over to my side and slowly undid my bandages as I slipped my shirt over my head. He, then, moved to the bathroom and cut on the shower. While it was getting to the right temperature, he started pulling his own clothes off. By the time he returned to the bedroom, he was just in a pair of briefs. I laid on the bed and lifted my hips as he slipped my shorts and boy shorts off. Once all my clothes and bandages were off, Sebastian slipped his briefs off and slowly helped me towards the bathroom.

                He had decided to take a shower with me to make sure that I didn’t have any falls. We took our time getting clean, I was even able to shave a bit. Even though I was healing from surgery, I still wanted to feel desirable. Besides, Sebastian and I were sharing a bed and we had slept together before, so it was bound to happen again. Once we were clean, I dried myself off best I could before Sebastian finished. I took a seat on the toilet lid while Sebastian dried himself off. He helped me back to the bed and I settled on just the sleepshirt. I slipped it over my head and stood by the bed for a moment before moving to get in a comfortable position on the bed. I watched as he slipped in a pair of boxers, his bare lower half disappearing before my eyes. A small whimper escaped my lips as he then slipped a tank top on. He turned around and arched a brow as I slowly got myself settled.

                “You’re right, that barely covers you.” He said walking over to the bed. “I can see everything.” He added climbing under the covers.

                “See.” I said with a light laugh. “Besides, I thought you liked that view?” I added with an arched brow.

                “No one’s seeing you in that.” He said laughing as he handed me the bag of M&M’s. “And you’re wrong, iubirea mea. I _love_ that view.” He added with a smirk.

                “My God, you’re impossible.” I laughed popping the coated candy in my mouth.

                Sebastian lightly laughed before reaching in and stealing a kiss. After taking a couple moments, I settled on a show that talked about the relationships between sharks and volcanoes.  Within moments, I had forgotten all about my boyfriend. All my life I’d been fascinated by sharks and absolutely loved watching Shark Week every year.  I scooted to make myself sit up in bed a bit more so that I could focus a bit. My shirt, piece of cloth really, scooted up exposing more and more of my body to Sebastian’s eyes. A groan escaped his lips and his hand slipped up the back and softly started rubbing my back. Commercial break after commercial break came and I didn’t really pay much attention to him. Of course, Sebastian knew that I wasn’t going to be I wasn’t paying attention to him but to the shark programming.

                After the third hour of shark programming, I was starting to get sleepy. I took my nightly medicine and another pain pill before getting settled into the bed for the evening. Sebastian got comfortable and then I got comfortable in his arms. After a few moments, I was sound asleep in his arms.

_No pov_

                Sebastian laid awake for a while just watching some television. The sound of the television and the even breathing of his girlfriend against him slowly started to lull him to sleep. It was ten thirty that night when both were sound asleep. They slept soundly throughout the night up until eight when Anna needed to go to the bathroom.

_End_

                It was eight when I felt the need to go to the bathroom. I slowly edged off the bed and stood. Quickly realizing that I was much steadier than I was yesterday. Slowly I took steps and made it to the bathroom. After doing my business, I truly wanted to do a little victory dance but refrained and made by way back to the bedroom where Sebastian was still sleeping. I steadied myself and climbed back on the bed. Leaning over, I softly pressed my lips to his.

                “Good morning, love.” I said leaning over and pressed another kiss to his lips.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” He said, his New York accent deeper upon waking. “What time is it?” He asked stretching.

                “It’s about a quarter after eight.” I said with a soft smile. “Might want to get up. I’d like to look a little more decent before your mom gets here.” I added.

                “Babe, mom won’t care what you’re wearing.” He said sitting up. “You need help to the bathroom?” He asked slowly standing.

                “Um. No, actually.” I said shaking my head. “I’ve already been. My leg seems stronger today.” I added.

                “Oh?” He questioned arching a brow.

                “Yep.” I said with a soft smile.

                I slowly edged off the bed once again and started to move towards my suitcase. Sebastian quickly made his way over to where I was. He didn’t make a move to help me, but shadowed me to make sure I wasn’t hurting or unsteady. I took a moment to slip into some shorts and one of my better tank tops. He helped me into the living room and then retreated to the bedroom to get himself dressed. I flipped on the television and flipped to the news to watch a little bit. I had a couple of free days before my rehab up here started, so I was going to make the most of not doing anything. He returned in a couple moments dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. After pecking my lips, he headed into the kitchen to make us both some much needed coffee. We still had an hour and a half before his mother was due to arrive, and I had some-time to hope and pray that his mother would like me.

                _What do I call her?_ Ms. Stan? _No, that’s not right, her and Sebastian’s father aren’t married anymore._ Dammit, Sebastian never told me his mother’s name. This was going to just great. She knew my name but I didn’t even know how to address her. I was lost in my own thoughts when Sebastian reentered the room. He said the mug of hot liquid down next to me. He took a seat next to me and we curled up watching the news until there was a knock at the door. _Here was the moment of truth._


	4. Chapter 4

               Sebastian untangled himself from my arms and slowly opened the door. He had a wide smile on his face as he greeted his mother, saying something I didn’t understand. _Great, him and his mother speak to each other in another language. She could be saying how much she hates me and I’d never even know it. Until he dumped me cause his mother didn’t like me, that is._ I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t hear the first _two_ times he said my name.

                “Anna?” He questioned. “Where’d ya go?” He asked walking over.

                “Sorry.” I said bashfully. “What were you saying love?” I questioned with a soft smile.

                “I was saying this is my mom, Georgeta.” He said with a soft smile and a light chuckle.

                I slowly rose, taking a moment to steady myself before reaching out my hand and speaking. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Georgeta.” I said with a soft smile.

                She shook my hand with a soft smile and Sebastian ushered us into the kitchen where his mother could start on their meal. While I wanted to help them prepare, but my leg made it a bit difficult to stand in the kitchen. I took a seat and watched mother and son start on breakfast. After a couple minutes, Georgeta turned to me with a soft smile.

                “So, Anna, what do you do for a living?” She asked her thick accent coming out.

                “I’m a history professor and a soccer coach.” I answered with a smile.

                “What school do you teach at?” She asked looking over at me.

                “I teach at the local University.” I said with a soft smile.

                “You want some more coffee, babe?” Sebastian said turning to me.

                “I can get it.” Georgeta said coming over and grabbing my cup. “Cream? Sugar?” She asked looking at me.

                “She likes this in her coffee.” Sebastian answered pulling out pumpkin flavored creamer.

                “You got that for me?” I asked looking up at him. “Where were you able to find it? I didn’t think it was out yet.” I added my eyes lighting up.

                He lightly chuckled. “Of course, I did. You like it in your coffee. I didn’t expect to see it this early either.” He said with a grin.

                Georgeta fixed my coffee and brought it over and placed in front of me with a soft smile. “Here you go, dulce.”

                “Thank you.” I said with a shy smile.

                Georgeta smiled at me before going back to where Sebastian was well underway with the eggs. By the time it was finished there was bacon, eggs, pancakes, and omelets. Sebastian fixed my plate while Georgeta fixed her own plate. Sebastian sat my plate down and softly kissed my temple while Georgeta looked on with a smile. She took a seat as Sebastian made his way back to fix his own plate. Georgeta gave me a smile as Sebastian came back into the room with a plate full of food. He took a seat and we ate in comfortable silence. Georgeta watched, truly happy for her son, as Sebastian and I had stolen glances and smiles thrown to each other. Once breakfast was over, Sebastian started to gather up the dishes and Georgeta offered to help me to the living room where I’d be more comfortable. I accepted the offer since I didn’t want to bother Sebastian with the fact that I was in pain. Once I was settled back on the couch and comfortable, she went back to help Sebastian clean up.

                “Mama, am luat-o.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle. “Ești oaspete.” He added. _Mom, I’ve got this. You’re a guest._

                “Taci, sunt capabil sa-l ajut pe fiul meu.” She scolded. _Oh hush, I’m capable of helping my son._

                Sebastian just shook his head and continued cleaning up from breakfast. “E minunata, apropos. Îmi place, este clar ca te iubește.” She said with a soft smile. _She’s wonderful by the way. I like her, it’s clear she loves you._

                “Si eu o iubesc, mama.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. _I love her too, mom._

                “I can see that.” She said with a grin.

                Mother and son finished cleaning up from breakfast and made their way into the living room. I had already flipped on the news and Sebastian snorted and took a seat next to me on the couch before pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and turned down the volume so that the three of us could talk if we wanted and still hear the television if we wanted to. Sebastian noticed my discomfort and reached for my pain pills and handed me one along with the mug of pumpkiny caffeine. I softly smiled snuggling into his arms.

                “Do you know how you hurt yourself?” Georgeta asked looking at me.

                “There was a coach’s game, we have it every summer before the start of the new school year. I took a direct hit to my knee.” I said with a light laugh. “Figured it would be better to get it taken care of before the new season started. My assistant coach is taking my place until I’m all healed up.” I added.

                “What about your classes?” She asked curiously.

                “Babe, I didn’t think about that.” Sebastian said looking down at me. “Can you take that much time off.” He added.

                “Yes, I can.” I said looking up at him. “The department chair is taking my classes.” I added looking at Georgeta.

                After another hour, Georgeta took her leave and Sebastian removed his arm from around me to say goodbye to his mother. I smiled as I watched them embrace and say their goodbyes. Georgeta told me she hoped to see me again soon. I grinned and told her that I hoped to see her soon as well.  After a few moments Sebastian returned and walked over to the couch.

                “You wanna stay here or moved to the bed.” He asked looking at me.

                “I want you, Mr. Stan, to take me to bed.” I said lifting my arms up. “And I don’t think I can walk. I’m in a fair amount of pain.” I added.

                “You _really_ need to tell me when you’re in pain.” He said with a sigh. “C’mon, put your arms around me.” He added lifting me up.

                As he carried me the short way to the bedroom, I ran on hand over his cheek. He slipped me down on the bed and before he could pull away, I pulled his lips to mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, a moan escaping my lips. Both of us got lost in the moment and my back hit the bed. His hand ran along the bottom of my lace tank top, his fingers slowly slipped under my shirt and skimmed up my skin. His body shifted above mine and his leg knocked my leg causing a hiss to escape my lips.

                “Shit. Did I kick you?” Sebastian asked pulling away, but still close enough to reach my lips.

                “Yeah.” I groaned. “Just a bit.” I added.

                “Fuck, I’m sorry babe.” He said pulling away and sitting up.

                “’S ok.” I said with a smile. I slowly sat up.

                “Do you need anything?” He asked

                “Nah, just you.” I said with a soft smile.

                “Let me go make sure the door’s locked and I’ll be right back.” He said with a smile. “Get comfy.” He added and came back in for another kiss.

                “Thank you for taking care of me, ‘Bastian.” I said with a smile against his lips.

                “Anything for my girl.” He said kissing me one last time. “I love you.” He added.

                “I love you too.” I said releasing him, so he could go and lock up the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

               After two days of just hanging out in Sebastian’s apartment, I was going stir crazy. While I was laid up, back in Wilmington new recruits were starting to make their way to the city. Luckily, I had been able to recruit new players for the team for our upcoming season. There were also many of our Lady Seahawks returning. Over the days, I was getting stronger and stronger. Sebastian was letting me move around on my own. I had already had one rehab appointment and had another one coming but today was just a rest day. I was a bit surprised to see Sebastian come out of the bedroom and slip on his shoes.

                “Are you ok to be here by yourself for a little bit?” He asked looking at me.

                “Yeah, I’ll be alright.” I said nodding. “Where ya running off too?” I asked looking at him.

                “I’m grabbing something.” He said with a smile. “Do you need anything?” He asked.

                “Nope, I’m good.” I said with a smile.

                “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said pecking my lips. “I love you.” He added.

                “I’ll be here and I love you too.” I said with a smile.

_No POV_

                With that Sebastian was off. He had planned, since Anna was moving better, a little picnic date to the pair of them. He had been planning this ever since he found out that she was going to be coming up here to heal. While she was visiting just a few weeks earlier, he had introduced her to his favorite place to get cupcakes, so he called a few days prior to order some of her favorite flavors. He had even picked today to be his cheat day and was picking up her favorite Italian food. Sebastian was wanting to make this date special and super romantic. He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out and headed into _Molly’s_.

                “Welcome to Mol...” Owner Molly started. “Good morning Sebastian!” She said with a big grin.

                “Mornin’ Mrs. Molly.” Sebastian said with a grin.

                “You’re here a little early, aren’t you?” She asked with a light laugh.  “You’re here for your order, aren’t you?” She added.

                “Yes ma’am, I am.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “I don’t usually make this much pumpkin this early.” She said with a smile. “And if I remember correctly, you’re not this much of a pumpkin fan. So, if I’m guessing correctly, these are for that sweet girlfriend of yours.” She added with a tilt of her head.

                “Yes ma’am, Anna loves pumpkin anything.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle. “You’ll probably see more of me and might even see her.” He added.

                “How is she doing? Healing up alright?” She asked with a soft smile as she moved to gather up the cupcake box.

                “She is, yes ma’am.” Sebastian smiled. “She’s going to love this. Thank you so much.” He added with a wide grin upon seeing the cupcakes.

                “You know I don’t mind making for you, sweetheart.” Molly said with a smile. “I hope Anna keeps on healing and tell that sweet mom of yours I hope to see her soon too.” She added coming from around the counter to give the young man a hug.

                “I certainly will.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Thanks again.” He added picking up the box.

                He left the shop with a big smile on his face. Placing the cupcakes in the backseat of his car, he climbed in and started the engine. Since it wasn’t too hot out yet, he decided to get the cupcakes first before getting the few things he’d need for their picnic. After gathering what he needed then it was off to Nicoletta for Anna’s favorite, Stromboli. After he paid for Anna’s Stromboli and spaghetti for himself, he was off towards his apartment

_Meanwhile at Sebastian’s apartment_

                I had successfully taken a shower and slipped into better clothes. I had packed some nicer tops and some sexier underwear and bras for when I was able to feel better. I ran my fingers over my clean-shaven legs as I smeared lotion on them. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I slowly made my way back into the living room. Flipping on the television I settled on _The Winter Solider_ as it was playing on one of the channels. From time to time, I found myself watching Sebastian’s films and would marvel in just how talented he truly was. The sound of a key in the door made me slowly rise. I was able to make it to the door before he opened it.

                “What’s all this?” I asked looking at all the bags in his hands.

                “A surprise.” He said with a smile.

                “Oh?” I said looking at him and taking the bouquet of sunflowers out of his hand.

                I slowly made my way to where he stood, putting the biggest sunflower to my face and smiling when I smelt the faint smell of the flower. Sebastian looked up and started to smile upon seeing the flower pressed to my nose. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.  When I reached him, I slowly ran my hands over his clothed back. After a few moments, he turned and pressed my lips to his. He cupped my cheek and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. A moan escaped my lips as he ran his fingers underneath my shirt and I ran my fingers underneath his own, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine. His lips strayed from my lips to my jaw and neck. His mouth latched onto my neck and lightly bit my neck before kissing his way back up to my lips. He slowly pulled away and smiled before going back in for another kiss.

                “I love you and I’ve gotten something planned for us.” He said with a soft smile.

                “ok.” I said with a smile.

                “Do you think you can walk?” He asked slowly letting me go.

                “I can, I don’t know for how long.” I said with a smile.

                “It won’t be far. Get off your leg for a little bit, I’ll get all this together.” He said pecking my forehead.

                “You sure I can’t help?” I asked slowly moving behind him. “I can sit and help.” I added taking a seat at the bar opposite him.

                “I’ve got it, babe.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                I cocked my head to the side sensing that he was a little nervous. Wanting to ask him what was up, I was sidetracked by the colorful box almost in front of me. As he was digging into the pantry for a picnic basket, I slowly opened the box and was greeted by the smell of pumpkin. A moan escaped my lips causing Sebastian to turn around. He looked at me and lightly laughed. After fishing out what he needed, he walked back over to the island where the food was.

                “You went to Molly’s.” I said with a smile. “You get a couple for me.” I added.

                “I went _because_ of you, babe.” Sebastian said walking over to where I sat. “I called her once I found out you were coming up here. She was more than happy to make some pumpkin one’s for you.” He added.

                “You are incredible.” I said tugging him closer by his shirt.

                He came to a stop in front of me and cupped my cheek in his large hand. “Anything for my girl.” He said before tenderly pressing his lips to mine.

                He pulled away after a few moments much to both of our dismay. He rubbed my cheek before moving away. I watched as he pulled out pieces of Tupperware to put our lunch in. While his back was turned, I reached into the box and stole one of my pumpkin cupcakes. Before he could turn back around, I finished it and slowly rose to toss away the wrapper. Once our lunch was placed in the basket, he turned around. He arched a brow seeing the cupcake box open and I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He slipped his arms around me and when I lifted my head to look at him, he lightly laughed and dusted the crumbs off the corner of my lips.

                “You’re going to ruin your lunch.” He said with a pout.

                “You know I’ll be able to eat.” I said with a chuckle. “I smell Stromboli.” I added with a grin.

                “I figured that would make you happy.” He said brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

                After a small kiss, Sebastian gathered up the basket and I gathered what I could. With a little maneuvering, we were out the door. After taking our time, Sebastian and I climbed into the car and we headed off towards Central Park. He had found, on a walk some days before, the perfect spot for us to have a nice little romantic picnic. I could tell he had something on his mind, or up his sleeve. He had picked up my favorite food and pumpkin cupcakes. He had even come back to his apartment with a bouquet of sunflowers. Once we arrived, we grabbed everything and started to where there was a perfect little spot near a little lake. I took a seat as he spread out our blanket. Once our blanket was spread out and our food was sitting on the blanket, Sebastian ran over and took my hand in his.

                “Your lunch m’ lady.” He said with a grin as he helped me take a seat.

                “Thank you kind sir.” I said with a grin. “Stromboli, red wine, pumpkin cupcakes.” I added, marveling at the spread in front of me.

                “I wanted to do something special.” He shrugged taking a bite of his spaghetti.

                “So, you’ve said.” I said taking a bite and letting a moan out. “This is so good.” I added.

                “I’m glad.” Sebastian said with a grin.

                As we ate we made small talk. I truly enjoyed having the little picnic. Once the food was finished, we moved to where I was resting against his chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun on my face and the feeling of Sebastian’s arms around me. Neither of us spoke, opting to just enjoy the others presence. From time to time, Sebastian would place little kisses to my temple. I tilted my head back and his lips captured mine.

                “I’m enjoying waking up next to you every morning.” He said softly.

                “And I you.” I said with a smile looking up at him.

                “I wouldn’t mind making this a permanent thing.” He said stroking my hair.

                “Oh?” I said chewing on my lip. “Is that what this is all about?” I asked looking up at him.

                “I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about us moving in together. This wouldn’t be an easy conversation. I know you don’t want to leave Wilmington and you hate New York but...” He started trailing off.

                “I don’t _hate_ New York, Seb. Big cities just really freak me out.” I said moving to look at him. “And, I’ve actually had a couple of offers from other schools.” I added.

                “Oh?” Sebastian asked looking down at me. “Which schools?” He asked.

                “Florida State and Georgetown, which is in Washington DC.” I said. “I did my graduate program there and loved it. I fell in love with DC but wanted to come back home.” I added.

                “DC is nice.” Sebastian nodded. “I could live there.” He mumbled.

                “What was that?” I asked.

                “Nothing.” Sebastian said running his fingers through my hair. A yawn escaped my lips before Sebastian spoke again. “C’mon, babe, let’s head back.” He added.

                We gathered up everything and started slowly back to the car. The pain was starting to come back and intensify, giving me the indication that after rehab yesterday, I had done too much. I told Sebastian that I was starting to have more pain and would probably need help into the apartment.

_No POV_

                The drive back to the apartment was a quiet one. Shortly after getting into the car, Anna fell asleep. It was a restless short nap, small whimpers of pain escaping her lips. Hearing each whimper broke Sebastian’s heart, he hated seeing anyone in pain especially if it was someone he loved. And, God, did he love her. He kicked himself for bringing up moving together so quickly but it was how he felt. And admitting that he’d move to DC for her, _that was just stupid._ _It’s too soon to be talking about moving in together. Get a grip, Seb, you’ll scare her away._

                “’Bastian.” Anna quietly and painfully whimpered, scrunching her face as a sharp pain shot through her leg.

                “I know you’re in pain, babe.” Sebastian said softly rubbing her hand. “We’re almost home.” He added.

                Another soft whimper left her lips as Sebastian turned on the street where their apartment was. As he was pulling into the parking garage, he didn’t expect to see _her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one just kinda wrote itself. I love you all. *runs and hides*

Sebastian killed the engine and rested his head on the wheel for a moment. In the four months since the breakup he hadn’t seen her not even once. It had been an emotional and gut-wrenching end to a three-year relationship. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping form next to him and weakly smiled. He really hadn’t intended to have a girlfriend so soon after. To be honest, he didn’t really want one. But then he met Anna and that was it, he quickly fell in love with her. Some of his friends were concerned that this was nothing but a rebound and someone was going to get hurt, probably her; however, he knew this was _it_. He slowly climbed from his car and walked around to the other side and opened the door.

                Sebastian lifted Anna into his arms and carried her to the elevator. He had decided to come back for the basket after lying her down. He made it up to his apartment and inside without seeing her. He walked to his bedroom and laid Anna down on the bed before slipping off her socks and shoes. Once she was comfortable, Sebastian made his way back to his car. After getting everything out, he locked the door and started back to his apartment. He had barely gotten into the house and got the basket sat down on when there was a knock at his door. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly made his way and opened the door.

                “I was wondering when you’d come up.” Sebastian said with a sigh.

                “Can I come in?” She said looking at her ex.

                Pulling a page from Anna’s choice of words he spoke. “If you must.”

                He stepped aside and allowed her entry. “So why are you here, Margo?”

                “I wanted to talk.” She said rubbing the back of her neck.

                “About?” Sebastian asked leaning against the doorway.

                “Us.” She said looking at him.

                “There is no us, Margo.” Sebastian said with an arched brow. “You killed that.” He said crossing his arms. He wasn’t ready to rehash this with Anna sleeping in a room nearby.

                “Sebastian.” Margo said looking at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would hurt you that much. Neither of us were ready.” She added.

                “I bought a fucking ring, Margo.” Sebastian said raising his voice. “I _was_ ready. Besides you know I wanted kids.” He added.

                “You what?” She questioned taking a sharp breath.

                “I was going to ask you to marry me.” Sebastian said looking at her. “But, the second you found out you were pregnant with our child, you _killed_ it.” He growled.

                “Sebastian, I…I never stopped loving you. I just wasn’t ready.” She said looking at him. “If it’s a baby you want, then let’s have one.” She added.

                “Margo, you told me you don’t want kids.” He said straightening up.  “Besides, what makes you think I’d take back the woman who aborted my child?” He asked.

                “Sebastian?” Anna said quietly.

                Sebastian spun on his heel and his eyes met his girlfriend’s. Her eyes were wide, having heard the whole conversation. She never pushed what had happened between him and his ex, only having known it was a nasty breakup. Now, she knew why.

                “Sebastian?” Anna said once again looking at him.

                “Babe, you should be resting.” Sebastian said, his eyes softening as he moved to where Anna was standing.

                “I heard raised voices.” She said forcing a smile.

                “You moved on fast.” Margo said hurtfully from behind him.

                “Margo, get out.” Sebastian ground out. “And leave me the hell alone.” He added.

                Margo made her way out of the apartment casting one last look at the lovers before she closed the door. Once the door closed, Sebastian’s eyes didn’t leave Anna’s. A single tear fell from his eyes and Anna reached up and brushed it away with the pad of her thumb. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and moved around him. She made her way to the front door and locked it. Once it was locked, Anna made her way back to the kitchen and started to work on something to take Sebastian’s mind off what had transpired. Sebastian didn’t say anything but watched her move around the kitchen. A wince crossed her features and Sebastian quickly made his way over to her.

                “Let me do that, babe.” He said reaching out. Anna quickly smacked his hand.

                “Let me take care of you.” She said softly. “Go, sit down. I’ve got this.” She said with a smile.

                He didn’t protest and left the kitchen defeated. He took a seat and flipped on the television. Anna was starting to get stronger and stronger. She finished up making her famous hot chocolate and slipped a couple cupcakes on a small plate. She made her way to where her boyfriend sat with his head in his hands. She lifted her foot and tapped his leg. Sebastian looked up and weakly smiled as Anna said the plate down and the cup. It took a little maneuvering, but Anna straddled Sebastian’s lap and softly smiled at him.

                “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I’m here for you.” She said softly, lifting the mug. “You’re emotions and wellbeing matter to me. I will _always_ protect you. That’s what a woman does for the man she loves.” She added.

                They didn’t speak at first and Anna reached over and lifted her cupcake in her hands and peeled the wrapper back. While they ate their cupcakes, they didn’t take their eyes off each other. They finished at the same time and placed their wrappers on the plate. Sebastian took a sip of the hot liquid and sat it down. After a couple of moments, he crashed his lips to hers tasting the pumpkin on her tongue and her tasting the chocolate of both the cupcake and the drink. His hand cupped the back of her neck as their tongues battled for dominance. A moan escaped her lips and Sebastian moved to lay her back on the couch. Anna’s back hit the couch and Sebastian’s mouth latched onto her neck kissing, nipping, and running his tongue along every spot of bare skin he could find. He quickly regained control of himself and nuzzled his face in her neck. She felt something wet hit her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him.

                “We were going to have a baby, she and me.” Sebastian said quietly into her neck. “I didn’t know until after she had the abortion.” He added.

                “Oh, Sebastian.” Anna said quietly wrapping her arms around him.

                “I had planned on proposing, the night I found out.” He said holding onto Anna tightly.

                “I’m so sorry, love.” She said running her fingers up and down his back.

                “I want a family of my own, is that such a bad thing?” He said rising and looking at her.

                “No, it’s not. I personally think you would make an amazing father and husband.” She said with a soft smile. “Any woman would be lucky.” She added.

                “I love you.” Sebastian said softly lying his head on her shoulder.

                “I love you too.” Anna said kissing his temple. “I’m here, whatever you need.” I added.

                “Can we….um….” He started, his face flushing red. He gave an embarrassed smile before continuing. “Can we, staylikethis.” He added rushing the last words out.

                “We can.” Anna said with a soft smile. “For as long as you want.”  She added running her fingers through his hair.

                It broke Anna’s heart to hear that Sebastian was almost a father. For someone to be so cruel to not think about his feelings. Even though it was her body, that baby was his, Anna thought he should’ve been consulted. At the same time, seeing him like this made some deep part of her want to make him a father. It made her mind wander to what Sebastian would be like as a father. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice.

                “Would you have a baby with me?” He asked quietly. “I don’t mean now.” He added quickly.

                “If you’re asking if I want kids, then yes. I definitely do.” She said with a soft smile. “But with you specifically, put a ring on my hand first. Then we’ll talk babies.” She added with a light laugh.

                “How about an apartment in Georgetown first?” He asked. “I overheard you talking to your mother. Triple your salary now, I’m not sure how much you make now, but babe, that’s got to be a whole lot more.” He added.

                “It would put me at around $90,000 a year.” She mused rubbing his scalp. “And are you offering to help me move, if I accept the position. It wouldn’t be until after this season, though.” She added.

                “Well, not exactly offering to help you move.” Sebastian said lifting his head. “More like asking you to move in with me.” He added.

                “We’re in your apartment, in New York, sweetheart.” She said snorting. “Or at least last I checked.” She added.

                “But you’re not saying no.” He said looking at her.

                “If you lived in Georgetown or any part of DC really, then yes.” She said looking down at him. She paused for a moment then sat up slightly. “Sebastian, are you saying that you would move to DC to be with me?” She asked, her eyes wide.

                “We would have to find an apartment that we liked, but yes.” He said looking at her. “I’ve been rolling this around my head for a few days now.” He added.

                “You would leave your family and friends to move with me?” She asked looking at him.

                “To start a life with you.” He said with a soft smile. “So, what do you say, Coach, you want to accept the position at Georgetown and start a life with your boyfriend?” He asked biting his lip.

                “God, this is crazy Sebastian.” She said looking at him and immediately Sebastian’s face fell. “but yes. Let’s do it.” She added.

                “Really?” He asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

                Anna nodded and Sebastian crashed his lips to hers. After a few moments, Anna pulled away slightly. “This has nothing to do with Margo showing up, does it?” She asked looking at him.

                “No.” He answered without hesitation. “It has nothing to do with that. I would’ve followed you back to Wilmington or Florida.” He added.

                “I just had to make sure.” She added softly smiling.

                “I love you, Pollyanna Claire Jacobs.” He said pressing a kiss to her lips.

                “God, why did my parents have to name me that.” She groaned against his lips.

                “What? I like it.” Sebastian said with a light chuckle.

                “It’s a trailer park name.” She said causing Sebastian to bust out laughing. His laughing cause her to start laughing. “But, I love you too Sebastian Stan.” She added pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

               The next month passed without incident. Everyday Anna was getting stronger and stronger, she had even gone a time or two with Sebastian to the gym. Being able to be on her feet longer and longer was starting to make Anna happier. Sebastian had to run out for a meeting with his manager and _really_ didn’t want to leave Anna.

                “I’m really sorry I have to leave babe.” Sebastian said running his thumb along her cheek.

                “Sebastian,” Anna started chuckling. “I’ll be alright. I’m walking almost completely normally now.” She added turning her head and kissing his hand.

                “I love you.” He said softly pecking her forehead. “I really am sorry I have to leave.” He added.

                “If you _really_ want to you can make it up to me by going by Molly’s on the way back.” Anna said biting her lip.

                “I can do that beautiful.” He said with a chuckle. “I’ll call you once I’m leaving the meeting.” He added.

                Sebastian pecked her lips and headed out the door. Once he was out of sight, Anna knew she would have a little while but not forever. During her stay, she had gotten to know his manager and had enlisted her help. Anna had found out that he had a meeting concerning a future role, so the elder woman told Anna that the meeting would last about two to three hours. This day been the day Anna had planned on doing something for Sebastian. The first thing she had to do was find something a little sexy to wear and head to the grocery store for groceries. This was going to have to be done in two trips and required her going out into the city on her own.

                “I can do this.” Anna said looking at her reflection in the mirror. “This is for Sebastian. He’s been waiting on you hand and foot, now it’s time you do something for him. Now, get your ass out of this apartment, Pollyanna.” She said turning around and slipping on her sandals.

                She made her way out of Sebastian’s apartment and to the nearest subway station. Since they had decided to move to Washington, Anna was thrilled to be able to ride the subway. She swiped her subway card and took a spot out of the way for her short ride.  After a four-minute ride, Anna stepped off the car onto the platform and started her way out of the station to the nearby shops for the perfect date night outfit. Once she was satisfied with her clothing choice, she made her way back to the apartment. She quickly deposited it on the bed and headed back to the subway and the grocery store.

                Anna quickly bought the things she wanted to make for him and made her way back to the apartment. She decided to take a shower first and within thirty minutes she was out of the shower and slipping into the lingerie and the little black dress. She pulled out the chicken out of the bag and started on getting them seasoned. After putting the chicken in the oven, she set to work on making homemade mashed potatoes and green beans. While things were cooking, Anna set to work on fixing the table for the pair of them. She had decided on some music while she was cooking. As she swayed to the music and pulled the chicken out of the oven, Sebastian walked into the apartment.

                He heard music and started towards the kitchen. He was stunned to see his girlfriend in the kitchen fixing them dinner in a rather short lacey black dress with her long black hair down and in loose curls. She moved from around the island, still not seeing him, and he got a good view of her long, lean legs with black heels on her feet. He bit back a groan and slowly walked over to where she was. Sebastian got right behind Anna and pulled her right against him and buried his face in her neck. She felt his erection against her ass as they swayed to the music. Neither spoke for a bit before she slowly turned around.

                “Hello gorgeous.” Sebastian said cupping her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

                “Welcome home, Mr. Stan.” Anna purred against Sebastian’s lips.

                “Fuck me.” Sebastian groaned against his girlfriend’s lips.

                Anna giggled against his lips and he took a chance to deepen the kiss. Sebastian’s hands roamed all over her clothed body while his mouth moved from her lips to nipping at the skin of her neck. His hands lifted her and placed her up on the counter, his fingers then skimmed up her thighs and under the hem of her dress. He nuzzled his face in her neck and she tilted her head giving him better access to her neck. A breathy moan escaped Anna’s lips as his fingers brushed her clothed core.

                “Sebastian.” Anna moaned her hand moving and contacting the green beans still cooking on the stove. “Shit!” She yelped in pain as her hand was burnt.

                Sebastian quickly snapped his head up and looked at her. “Did I knock your leg?” He asked looking concerned.

                “No. Not my leg.” Anna said covering her hand with her other one. “Scooch back.” She added pushing him back lightly.

                “What happened?” He asked helping her hop off the counter.

                “My hand hit the pot on the stove. It’s still on.” She said running her hands under the sink. “Cut the beans off, will ya.” She added.

                He nodded and switched the stove off and moved to where she was standing. “Your hand’s pretty red babe.” He said looking from her red hand to her.

                “I’ll be alright.” She said, blush spreading from her chest upwards. “So much for doing something for you without getting hurt.” She added with a light laugh.

                She turned around and smiled at the concern in his eyes and patted his cheek. Anna quickly went back to finishing up dinner and tried to ignore the still very visible tent in his jeans. _We’ll make it through dinner, then I’ll have my way with him. I might have to have him as soon as dinner is over, right here at the table if he keeps looking at me like that._ She thought to herself, shuttering at the thought. The stinging in her hand was the only thing keeping her from attacking him. Slowly he started looking around and taking in the room.

                “What’s all this for, babe?” He asked curiously.

                “Well, you’ve been waiting on me hand and foot and I wanted to do something nice for you.” Anna shrugged.  

                “I _wanted_ to do this for you.” Sebastian said looking at her. “You’re my girlfriend, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t?” He added.

                “I know, but I wanted to do something for you.” She said with a soft smile. “Now, I have grilled chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, and green beans.” She added with a smile.

                “Sounds amazing, and that chicken smells amazing.” Sebastian said with a soft smile.

                “Good, let’s eat.” Anna said with a soft smile. 

                They had a quiet dinner making small talk. Sebastian asking about what her plans were once she returning to Wilmington. Anna asking about his latest movie role. Both talking about what kind of apartment they’d want in Washington. Once dinner was finished, Sebastian noticed the music had changed and he stood and extended a hand to Anna. She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her into his arms. The lovers knew their time together was starting to grow short, Anna was moving around a whole lot better. She had even gone on a run or two and planned on going back to teaching and coaching by the end of the month. Sebastian wanted to spend every spare second he had with her in his arms.

                “I love you, Pollyanna Claire Jacobs.” Sebastian said softly against her lips.

                “I love you too, Sebastian Stan.” Anna said with a soft smile, resting her head against his chest as they swayed to the music.

                A soft smile graced Sebastian’s face as he gripped her a little tighter. _I could marry this woman._ He thought to himself. While he wasn’t ready to talk about marrying her quiet yet, he could see himself married to Anna. He could see the pair of them having a family of their own. Sebastian could completely see her as a _soccer mom_ , knowing her teaching their kids how to play; maybe even _coaching_ them. They danced a little while longer, before Sebastian ushered her to the living room and went back to clean up. It was only fair, he said, that since she cooked that he should clean. Thirty minutes later, he joined her in the living room and what was started in the living room ended with the pair collapsing on the bed in tangled limbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, guys, this is the end of After Surgery Care. I've got more planned for these two, if you want to read it.

               Sebastian woke up early in the morning. It was the final full day that Anna was in New York. Neither of them had talked about when they’d see each other again, both opting for just spending as much time together as possible. He turned his head and softly smiled at the goddess lying next to him with a sheet barely covering her naked form. She was lying on her stomach with her head facing towards him with her mouth slightly open. Her legs were parted with one lying on his own. Watching her peacefully sleeping brought a smile to his face and as his mind wandered to what had happened last night. It got previously sleeping parts of him stirring.

                His fingers slowly brushed the tender flesh on her back and his lips placed soft kisses along her bare shoulder. A soft moan left Anna’s mouth and she rolled over, still not waking. Sebastian lightly chuckled before shifting so that he was above her. He slowly inched his way down her naked body, spreading her legs wider; groaning when he found how wet she was. Sebastian licked one swipe from her entrance up, smirking when he heard her whimper. After pulling her clit between his teeth and softly biting, Sebastian started fiercely flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue. Her hips arched to his mouth and he placed on hand on her stomach to anchor her in place and his other hand thrusted two fingers inside her warmth.

                “’Bastian.” Anna whimpered, her hand flying to his hair. “Mmmm.” She moaned tugging his hair.

                A smirk escaped his lips at her sleepy moan. He lapped at her until he felt her walls start to flutter around his fingers. She whimpered his name once more before she lost it and came all over his mouth and fingers. While she was coming down from her high, Sebastian slowly kissed his way up to her lips. He softly pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” Sebastian said, his lips touching hers.

                “Mmorning.” Anna said as she felt Sebastian’s erection rubbing through her juices.

                He slowly pushed his way into her warmth; resting his forehead against hers when he bottomed out. Both Anna and Sebastian sucked in a ragged breath before he started to move. One hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and her other hand ran up and down his spine as he slowly moved. He reached down underneath her knee and pulled her leg up and around him. Both moaned at the new angle allowing Sebastian to hit her spot repeatedly. His mouth latched onto her neck while she tried to pull him closer.

                “’Bastian.” She moaned his name, her body arching into his.

                Sebastian nuzzled his face into her neck, his mouth open but no sound came out. Anna’s mouth latched onto his neck kissing every patch of skin she could find before tugging his hair and crashing their lips together. They both were getting closer and closer to their release and as her walls started fluttering around him; neither gave a thought to protection.

                “’Bastian.” Anna whimpered.

                “C’mon, babe, cum for me.” Sebastian growled hitting her spot once again.

                “Fuck.” Anna moaned. “Sebastian!” She cried out, her walls fluttering around him.

                “Anna.” Sebastian groaned biting the skin where her neck and shoulder met, shooting long ropes of seed into her warmth.

                They laid in bed coming down from their highs, curled in each other’s arms. They fell back asleep for a few hours before slowly waking and taking a shower. After another round and an _actual_ shower, Sebastian found himself in the kitchen making pancakes and other breakfast foods while Anna skyped her new team.

                “Hey ladies.” Anna waved as her team came into view.

                “Hey coach.” They echoed back.

                “How’s New York?” Katelyn, one of the seniors asked.

                “New York’s been great, actually.” Anna said casting a look at her boyfriend. She caught her eyes and smiled. “How are my upperclassmen treating my freshmen?” She asked with a pointed look at her group of upperclassmen.

                “We’re showing them the ropes.” Miranda, a junior said.

                “They’ve been good to us, so has coach Davis.” Maddie, a freshman said.

                “Good.” Anna nodded as Sebastian sat a plate of food in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers only separating when the hollers from her team sounded through the computer. “Say hello to my girls.” She mumbled against his lips.

                Sebastian turned his head and gave the team his most sinful smile ever. “Hello ladies.”

                “For those of you that don’t know, this is my better half, Sebastian.” Anna said looking at the team. “And, I think it’s time for practice, so I will see you ladies at your next practice.” Anna added and the team said their goodbyes.

                Sebastian gave her a soft smile as she cut off her computer. He moved to get his plate and bring it over to the breakfast nook and took a seat next to his girlfriend. She gave him a soft smile as she reached for her syrup. They ate their breakfast in silence until Sebastian caught Anna staring around.

                “Penny for your thoughts.” Sebastian said looking at his girlfriend.

                “I like this.” Anna smiled over at him.

                “So, do I, this is perfect.” Sebastian said smiling at her.

                “No, silly. I like the nook, I’d want that in our apartment.” Anna lightly laughed. “Though, this is perfect.” She added reaching for his hand.

                Sebastian grinned as he affectionately squeezed her hand. The couple finished their lunch in silence. Once it was finished, he took their plates and she moved to walk up behind him.

                “I wanted to say thank you.” She said softly kissing his clothed shoulder.

                “What for, babe.” Sebastian said setting the plate down and turning around.

                “Last night; being the most amazing man, a girl can ask for; for taking care of me these past two months, I can go on.” Anna said with a smile.

                “Baby.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “I love you so much so taking care of you and being good to you is nothing. And for last night, I enjoyed it just as much as you did.” He added.

                “No, really, you don’t understand; _Wicked_ was on my bucket list.” Anna said grinning at him.

                “I will take you to any Broadway show you want, we’ll go see _Wicked_ as many times as you want.” Sebastian said softly.

                “I love you, Sebastian Stan.” Anna said standing on her tippy toes and pressing her lips to his.

                “I love you too, Pollyanna Jacobs.” Sebastian said against her lips. “I don’t ever want to let you go.” He murmured quietly.

                “I will be right here with you, until you get tired of me.” She smiled touching his face. “And we’ll be living together before you know it.” She added.

                “I’ll never get tired of you.” Sebastian murmured against her lips. “Before I forget, we’ll be filming for the next couple months; so, we’re going to have to settle for facetime and texts.” He added.

                “Ok.” Anna said nodding. “Things will be getting busy with the new season anyway. I’ve got a championship to defend.” She added with a light chuckle.

                “That’s right. My girl is championship winning coach.” Sebastian said pulling back to get a good look at Anna. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that I’m proud of that fact.” He added.

                Anna softly smiled at him and Sebastian pressed his lips to hers. They stood like that for a little while longer before Sebastian pulled away. The couple decided they’d make the most of their final day with a nice day at Central Park. After getting dressed for the day, they stopped for subs and of course, _Molly’s_.

                “Well, hello there Sebastian.” Molly said as the pair walked into the shop. “And there’s that sweet girlfriend of yours.” She added.

                “Hi, Mrs. Molly.” Anna said with a smile as the older woman came around the counter for a big hug.

                “How are you feeling sweetheart?” Molly asked looking the younger woman over.

                “I’m feeling pretty good.” Anna said with a smile. “I’m almost as good as new.” She added.

                “That’s good to hear, sweetheart.” She said with a grin. “I trust this boy of yours is taking good care of you.” She added.

                “Yes, ma’am, Sebastian is taking very good care of me.” Anna said with a soft smile. “He’s been incredible during all this.” She added reaching for his hand.

                “Anything for my girl.” Sebastian said pecking her forehead. Molly watched with a fond smile on her face; realizing that he didn’t act like this when he came in with his previous girlfriend.

                “And, I think that means, pumpkin cupcakes.” Molly said causing Anna to nod her head vigorously with a wide grin on her face.

                Sebastian and Molly lightly chuckled and Molly made her way around the counter and boxed up some cupcakes. “Chocolate peanut butter for you sweetheart?” She asked looking up at Sebastian.

                “Yes, ma’am.” He said nodding, pulling Anna closer to his side.

                Molly boxed up the cupcakes and pulled Sebastian aside. After a quick couple of moments conversation, she sent the pair on their way with the treats on the house. Anna gave Molly one last hug and the couple walked out the door. One last stop was made for a frisbee and they made it to Central Park. Once they found their perfect spot, they started throwing the frisbee. Unbeknownst to Anna, Sebastian was planning one last date before they called it a night and ultimately took the train back to the South.

                “We need to head back, babe.” Sebastian called out to her.

                “What for?” Anna said once Sebastian jogged over to her.

                “I’m taking you out tonight.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I wanna take you out one last time.”

                “Ok. Anna nodded with a soft smile.

                Anna and Sebastian headed back to the apartment and started getting ready for their date. While Anna was in the shower, Sebastian took the moment to order something for her. He was lying out a suit and tie when Anna stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. Sebastian walked over and pecked her cheek and took off for his turn in the shower. While Sebastian was in the shower and once Anna was dressed, there was a knock at the door. After a few minutes, Sebastian emerged and smiled when he saw Anna standing with a rather large Sunflower holding it up to her face. Sebastian quickly picked up his phone and snapped a phone. He pulled up Instagram and posted the photo.

**@imsebastianstan: night out on the town with an absolutely beautiful creature.**

                Sebastian put his phone in his pocket and walked over to where Anna was toying with the bouquet. He pulled the vase down and put some water in it. Anna smiled big at him and put the flowers in it. Sebastian extended his arm and Anna gladly took it and the pair of them headed off to the nearby Italian restaurant, for a nice romantic candlelit dinner. Sebastian opened the door to the restaurant and held out her chair before pushing it in. With a soft smile, Sebastian took a seat and ordered a bottle of red wine. They couple took their time eating and making small talk. Once dinner was finished, Sebastian once again grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant. Anna smiled when she saw that there was a horse drawn carriage nearby.

                “Your chariot, m’lady.” Sebastian said helping her into the carriage.

                “Thank you, Mr. Stan.” Anna said once Sebastian took a seat next to her. “Not that I mind all this, but what’s it all for?” She asked looking into his eyes.

                “Well, I want to, for one.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “And for second, it’s going to be a while since we see each other again and I just wanted it to be special.” He added.

                “Sebastian,” Anna started touching his jawline tenderly. “just being with you is special.” She added pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

                “I love you, Anna, so much.” Sebastian said against her lips.

                “I love you too, ‘Bastian.” Anna mumbled against his lips.

                The two separated and enjoyed the rest of the trip through the city cuddled up in each other’s arms. Once they got back to Sebastian’s apartment, Anna packed the rest of her things; with Sebastian’s help, of course. At eleven that night, the pair climbed into bed together for the final time. It was going to be an early morning for Anna, having to be at Penn Station seven for the long six-hour train ride back to North Carolina then the additional two-hour drive to the coast. Anna woke up the next morning before the alarm went off and quietly climbed out of bed. After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she slowly moved back towards the bedroom.

                Seeing Sebastian sound asleep sleeping the way he was, was utterly adorable. His hair fanned out against the pillow, his dark eyelashes rested against his cheeks, his lips were sinfully plump and kissable and slightly parted. The bed sheets were pulled back enough to expose his bare chest and a peek of boxers. It was so adorable and Anna couldn’t resist herself. She snapped a photo and decided to share it, just like the selfie of the pair of them.

**@capefear_girl: Rising on this early morning on departure day, this was too precious not to share. I wasn’t a big fan of going out for surgery, but with this one, it was far more pleasurable to handle. Can’t wait to see my girls though. #ilmbound**

                There were two selfies that they decided to snap. They were of the pair of them. Sebastian had his arm around Anna and they both had big grins on their faces. That was where the similarities stopped. One had Anna resting her head on his shoulder with her hand tangled with his free one. The other photo had Sebastian crashing his lips to her cheek causing her to squeal. Her eyes were closed and she had a big grin on her face while Sebastian’s lips were firmly planted onto Anna’s cheek with a matching large grin on his face.  She had shot a text message to Sebastian, giving him both photos before deciding on a shower.  By the time Anna had climbed out of the shower and dressed in a pair of cut off denim shorts and a tank top, she heard rustling in the bedroom signaling that Sebastian was up.

                “We’ve got to make a pit stop before we head to the train station.” He said softly. “We’ll hit up Starbucks too.” He added.

                “Sounds wonderful, the coffee I mean.” Anna said with a soft smile. “I sent those photos from last night to you too.” She added.

                Anna made her way to where Sebastian was sitting on the side of the bed and she stopped short and pressed her lips to his. “Good morning, by the way.” She said.

                “Good morning, beautiful.” Sebastian said softly.

                The pair finished getting ready for the day. Once everything was packed up for Anna, she walked through the apartment one last time to make sure. Once she was sure that she had everything, her and Sebastian exited the apartment with her bags and he locked the door and they were off. Sebastian and Anna loaded up her three bags and they climbed into the car. Their first stop was made at Starbucks and Anna happily sipped on her Pumpkin Spice Latte and munched on pumpkin bread while Sebastian enjoyed his coffee. He then pulled into the parking lot of Molly’s much to Anna’s surprise. He told her to wait here and he’d be right back. After a few moments, Sebastian returned with a small box and a handwritten note.

                She didn’t read the note right away, just opting to hold onto Sebastian’s hand. Neither of them truly wanted to face the fact that in a mere hour they were going to be parted for at least the next two months. They arrived and pulled into a short-term parking slot and they grabbed her bags and started inside. After checking her bag, they made their way to her gate to wait for boarding of her train. Anna sat her laptop bag and backpack down on a nearby chair and in that chair Sebastian sat down her cupcakes. It took him all of two seconds before he pulled her into his arms.

                “I don’t want to let you go.” Sebastian said softly.

                “I don’t want to let you go, either.” Anna murmured softly. “But, we’ll be together before you know it.” She added.

                “The second I get a break, I’m coming to you.” Sebastian said put his thumb underneath her chin.

                “I’d really like that.” Anna grin.

                _Now boarding at track 25 Carolinian to Savannah, Georgia with stops in between in Virginia and the Carolina’s._

                “Well, that’s me.” Anna said quietly.

                “I guess I better let you go then.” Sebastian said dejectedly. He lifted her backpack and placed it on her shoulders. “Text me when you get to Wilson and back home.” He added.

                “I will and parts in between I’m sure.” Anna said with a chuckle and a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Love you.” She added.

                “Love you too.” He said quietly cupping her cheek.

                Just as Anna thought he was going to kiss her, he dropped his hand and gave her a weak smile. Sebastian took a step back and Anna slowly turned. Neither of the lovers wanted to separate and it took Anna a moment to blink back tears. Over these two months, she’d grown to love Sebastian even more and loved the idea of the pair of them move in together. As Anna neared the door, Sebastian was hit with the realization that he didn’t kiss her. _You fucking idiot. Why didn’t you kiss your girlfriend, you fucker._ He thought to himself.

                “Anna! Wait.” Sebastian called out running straight for her as she neared the escalator.

                “’Bastian?” Anna asked turning around.

                Sebastian caught up to her and smashed his lips to hers, his hands going to her cheeks. His hand quickly moved to cup the back of her head and his tongue tangled with hers in a deep passionate kiss. Time seemed to stand still as their tongues danced in the most passionate, heat filled kiss either of them had ever given or received. Her free hand gripped the side of his shirt not wanting to let him go, unbeknownst to him, she had stolen one of his shirts and hoodies, so the separation wouldn’t be as bad.

                _This is the final boarding call for the Carolinian to Savannah, Georgia with stops in Virginia and the Carolinas at track 25. Again, this is the final call for the Carolinian to Savannah, Georgia scheduled to depart track 25 at 8 am._

                “You’ve got to go.” Sebastian said as we parted. “I love you. I couldn’t let you leave without saying that.” He added.

                “I love you too, ‘Bastian.” Anna said with a soft smile.

                The lovers separated and she quickly moved to the escalator. As it descended, she turned around and locked eyes with Sebastian until he was out of sight. When she was almost all the way down, she turned. Upon stepping off the escalator, she ran as fast as she could and barely made the train. She took her seat and once she was comfortable, she pulled up Instagram to check her notifications when she saw his picture. It was one of their selfies, the one with her head resting on his shoulder with a simple caption.

**@imsebastianstan: my love, travel safe. Until we are together again, you have my heart. And apparently my favorite t-shirt and hoodie.**

                She lightly chuckled and posted a kissy face emoji as a comment on his photo. Anna then moved to post, on her own account, the other selfie from the previous night. After pondering her caption, she kept it simple. She then pulled out the note that came attached with cupcakes.

**@capefear_girl: my prince charming**

_Miss Anna,_

_It’s been a pleasure to get to know you over these past few months. You have brought so much joy into Sebastian’s life. I have known that boy for quite some time and this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I’m glad you’re healing up just fine and can go back home. I am going to miss, however, making all these cupcakes. That being said, I couldn’t let you leave without some cupcakes for the road. Don’t be a stranger sweetheart._

_Molly_


End file.
